Video Tapes
by boshrocks
Summary: Casey and Derek each have tapes that they don't want the other to know about. cute DASEY one-shot. sexual tension and fluff. review please


"Why won't you do this one little thing for me

"Why won't you do this one little thing for me?" Casey demanded.

Derek looked up from his bed scornfully. "Because I'm cool." He said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"It's one day."

"I'm not going to parade around in tights with you."

"I never said anything about tights." She said quickly. He rolled his eyes and tried to resume his magazine. She snatched it from him and threw it onto the desk. "Oh come on, Derek! I sing for you in D-Rock, why can't you be my dance partner? I won't ask you to do another one if you just do this one."

"Why me this time?"

"Sam has no rhythm and Max is being an arse. You're the only other person I could think of."

"What about Edwin, he can dance?"

"Size issues. It has to be you."

"I don't dance."

"Oh really? I have evidence to the contrary." She dashed out of the room and returned a moment later with a video tape. "I have proof."

"What's on that tape?"

"Quite a few things that would destroy your reputation and guarantee that you never have another date in Canada again if they were known." Casey smirked almost evilly.

Derek sat up. "What's on there?"

"Video footage of you doing embarrassing things and showing your true side. I might mention one of your dorkier moments on here; you dancing around in your boxers to Celine Dion." The smirk got bigger.

"How did you get that?"

"It's amazing what Edwin and Lizzie will do for forty bucks." She said annoyingly casually.

"You devious little worm." He said sitting up.

"Blackmail may be wrong, but with you I'm willing to make an exception."

"I didn't think you would ever sink that low." There was almost a tone of admiration in his voice.

The smirk softened into an evil smile. "If you refuse to dance with me in the competition, this tape will be broadcasted on the six o'clock news for all of Canada to see."

"Why do I always underestimate you? You're way more evil than I give you credit for."

"Living under the same roof as you has taught me well."

"I'll never underestimate you again." Pause. "Now give me that tape!" Derek launched himself at her. She shrieked and danced out of reach, hugging the tape to her chest. He lunged again and almost grabbed the tape. He missed and grabbed something else.

"DEREK!"

George and Edwin watching television downstairs heard Casey's outraged screech.

"You or me?" Nora asked coming out of the kitchen with Lizzie in tow.

Bumps and yells came from upstairs.

"Give me that tape!" came Derek's voice. Edwin and Lizzie exchanged looks.

"No! Get away from me!"

"Give it to me and get out of my room!"

"Not until you agree to dance with me in the competition!"

"I hate you!"

"I hate you more!"

Silence.

"Never mind, sounds like one of them is dead." Nora said coolly sitting down on the couch.

"Burn in hell Casey!"

"I'll save you a seat!"

Silence again

"Oh well." George said sounding bored.

"I loathe you!"

"I loathed you first!"

"Skirt chasing cad!"

"Preppy freak!"

Silence once more.

"I wonder what they're doing when it goes quiet." Lizzie said.

"I want to know what this fight's about." Edwin said.

"They said something about a tape." Said George.

"Which one do you think it is?" Lizzie asked Edwin.

"Could be either. Maybe she showed him her tape." Edwin replied.

"Or maybe he showed her his tape." Lizzie and Edwin shared a look.

"Oh dear." They said together.

"What's with you?" Nora asked.

"Well," Edwin said slowly. "If he found out about her tape then she's probably dead by now."

"And if she sees what's on his tape then he'll be dead. Or worse." Lizzie's eyes told Edwin to be quiet about the third option.

"I think we'd better go check on them." Edwin and Lizzie rose together and headed for the stairs.

"Tell the one that isn't dead that they'll be the one to clean up the mess and read the eulogy at the funeral." George called.

"Right."

"Got it."

"Remember, Ed, if it is the third option you owe me ten dollars." Lizzie told him as they neared the top of the stairs. They paused outside Derek's door. "Wait, they'll kill us if we go in."

"The webcam is set up in his room. It's connected to Casey's computer."

"Let's go." They hurried into Casey's room.

It took Edwin a few minutes to find the right file. The picture was blurred and they couldn't make it out clearly at first. Then the graphics improved and they saw what was going on.

"You owe me ten bucks." Lizzie said.

"Man, those guys are really going at it aren't they?"

"Well, you know how much sexual tension there is between them." she noticed something on the screen. "Is this recording?"

"She turns it on as soon as she gets home from school. Calls it the Jerk Watch. She then edits the bits she wants once he's gone to sleep or when he's out. Check under the bed, that's where she keeps the tapes."

Lizzie wandered over to the bed and fished around underneath. She pulled out a box of video tapes all labelled. One caught her eye. It had a small red heart on the label. "What's this one?"

"I don't know. Check her diary. Maybe that holds a clue."

Lizzie did so. "It's a lot more than sexual tension."

Oblivious to all of this the two teens kissed on.


End file.
